We Need to Talk
by RiyaneVerday
Summary: Emmett has found someone else; a human "someone else". Rosalie has found out and has rushed back to the house to discuss. Emmett is worried, but becomes shocked with Rose has some news of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett sat on the arm of the beige couch, his legs loosely crossed, and an anxious look on his face. Rose would be home any minute. The moment that she would lay eyes on him, he would die. She wouldn't listen to what he had to say. Emmett was sure that he wouldn't feel a thing, but just the thought of what he had done to Rose was unbelievable. He has basically ruined their lives. Or, at least in her eyes he had. Slowly, he re-crossed his legs, switching which was on the bottom.

Listening through the wall, Emmett heard a car - Rose's - pull into the drive way. He didn't even hear the door slam. "She must not want to kill the car." Emmett laughed with feint amusement. He didn't even get a chance to hear his wife's footsteps as she raced up the stairs.

"Emmett."

Her voice was calm, which was surprising. He had never seen her any calmer in his entire existence. She truly was the face of beauty in the vampire world. Even with all imperfections removed, she was more flawless than the rest. It didn't make sense to Emmett or anyone else, but for some reason it was true. Her blonde hair swam in the air around her from the wind that blew through the open window's crack. Her wide eyes held his gaze. It was evident by the intoxicating hazel colour that she had just fed not moments before hearing the "news".

Slowly Emmett got to his feet, daring himself not to drop the eye contact that he held with his angry wife. She may look calm, but Emmett knew her well enough to see the fire in her soul. Or at least he thought he did. As he took a step forward towards her, she held her hand up. "I think you should stay over there and sit."

Her voice was firm and steady. Another shock. Normally she would have been losing it right about now. Nodding his head, Emmett moved back to the couch and sat, still not breaking eye contact. Once the back of his knees touched the couch, he sat. He laced the fingers on both of his hands together and inhaled sharply, only to exhale a moment later.

"Rose." Emmett's voice was husky and deep, "We really need to talk."

Without warning, Rose cut him off with her hand. "You don't need to tell me about her. I already know. Everything." Emmett's eyes fell wide as he stared at her in disbelieve. Did she truly know everything, or was she just lying?

He could hear her swallow from across the room. "Emmett. I've found..." She sighed and sat in the arm chair across from him, close enough that he could smell the human perfume over her beautiful scent of tiger lilies and morning rain. "I've found someone else too."

If his eyes could have gone any wider, Emmett's eyes would have fallen out of his skull. "You..." He couldn't even let the words form in his head, let alone his mouth. Swallowing his pride and good judgement, Emmett mumbled, "You found someone else?" As he saw her nod, he relaxed a little. He didn't know if she was being serious or if she was trying to get back at him.

Standing up, Emmett crossed the floor to where his wife sat. Offering her his hand, which she took, he pulled her up into his arms and cradled her. "I love you. So much." His voice was soft and soothing, melting into the air. "What are was going to do?"

Pushing away from him, Rosalie looked up at his eyes, "We tell the family. Then we go our separate ways." Emmett began to protest when Rose smiled and laughed softly. "That's not what I meant. We'll move on, but still be family." Pulling Emmett back to her, he could feel her smile on his chest. Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 months later_:

Emmett lay curled in bed with Riyane, a 19 year old human that he had met a few months earlier. She was beautiful. Flowing black hair and wide, doe-like eyes, she mesmerized him. Glancing at the clock - which read 4:49 - Emmett sighed. It had been a century since he'd laid in a bed. Truly laid in one. Swallowing, he smiled slightly and turned back to Riyane. She looked peaceful, as do most humans when they sleep, but something about her relaxed state calmed Emmett further. Slowly, he moved his hand towards her face and gently moved a lock of hair from her face. As he touched her face, she moved into his touch, only to roll over towards her. Her left hand lay just below his ribs as she nuzzled her head into his solid chest.

In an almost-silent whisper, Emmett mumbled, "Please don't wake up." Every single time he "slept over", as she put it, she always woke up in the middle of the night. But, despite his pleads, Riyane grumbled and looked up at him. "I'd say that I must sleep lighter than you, but that would be a lie." Secretively, a smile crept onto her face. He could feel her body warming up, her blood pumping fiercely through her veins. As Emmett opened his mouth to ask, he was strategically ambushed by the tiny human. One of her hands laced through his short, black hair, and he mouth found his with such passion; he feared she may bruise herself. How ever small his previous thought may have been, it was slowly pushed away by instinct and impulse.

Before he knew it, Riyane was underneath him and he was doing what he did best. His lips were on hers and she was begging for more, pleading even. A single thought swam through his mind, causing him to abruptly stop and push away from her. Riyane's cheek had already begun to bruise and her shirt - or what was left of it - hung limp over her left shoulder. She looked confused.

"We can't do this."


End file.
